Por ti seria una princesa
by Giselle Valle
Summary: Yo soy Kashima Yuu y esta es la historia de como pase de ser un principe a princesa, todo por la persona a la que amo


**Adoro ser lo que soy, amo ser el príncipe de todas mis princesa me encanta ser el centro de su atracción, sin embargo aunque las quiero mucho porque las considero como mis amigas en ciertas ocasiones he llegado a sentir algo muy parecido a… la envidia, ¿por qué? Ellas son tan pequeñas lindas, tiernas, bonitas, una verdaderas princesas, ¿por qué? No puedo ser aunque sea un poquito como ellas, tal vez así a sempai le caería mejor tal vez así le gustaría. **

**¿En qué momento?, ¿en qué momento me convertí en un príncipe?, y abandone mi feminidad, ¡oh!, ahora lo recuerdo, nunca existió tal feminidad, mi madre murió cuando yo nací y me crie con mi padre y 3 hermanos mayores, ellos intentaron volverme una señorita, sin embargo yo me asemeje a ellos tanto que perdieron la esperanza.**

**Nunca me importo, hasta que lo conocí, aun lo recuerdo él se me acerco de la nada y me pido entrar al club de drama, nunca olvidare sus palabras ''serás el héroe de nuestro club'' en ese momento entendí que me había confundido con un chico, pero no me molesto, yo entre al club, y cuando el descubrió que en realidad soy chica se sorprendió mucho, lo cual me causo mucha gracia.**

**Aún recuerdo su primer golpe, una chicas me habían pedido ir con ellas a una dulcería en donde habría ofertas le pedí que me dejara saltarme el ensayo.**

Kashima: Hori-sempai una de las chicas me dijo que hoy abran descuentos en mi dulcería favorita, puedo saltarme el ensayo de hoy, por favor.

Hori: No, los ensayos son muy importantes además hoy es el primer ensayo con el vestuario así que no.

**Él me dijo que no, creí que no era tan importante, pues se trataba solo de un ensayo así que me escape y me fui con mis princesas, al dio siguiente cuando lo vi solo recuerdo ver la suela de su zapato acercarse a mi cara, y luego desperté en la enfermería muy confundida.**

Kashima: Eh, donde estoy.

Hori: Estas en la enfermería idiota.

Kashima: Y que hago aquí.

Hori: Te golpee eso es obvio.

Kashima: Pero porque, es solo un ensayo.

Hori: Para ti es solo un ensayo, pero para mí y para todos los demás es algo muy muy importante, sé que para ti es fácil, aprendes rápido y tienes carisma, pero para los demás que tenemos que esforzarnos, tu eres como una estrella el club brilla por ti, pero como quieres que reaccione si la estrella de nuestro club no se lo toma enserio.

**Ahí fue cuando lo comprendí el teatro era lo que el mas amaba, tiempo después descubrí que él no podía actuar debido a su baja estatura.**

**Pensaran que estoy loca por hacerlo enojar tanto después de que el me dijera esas sinceras palabras que me conmovieron tanto, pero me resulto simplemente imposible quería verlo de nuevo, ese rostro decidido y molesto a la vez, sentir que me golpea para luego ser cargada por él y ser llevada en su hombro hasta el club de teatro, para mí todo estuvo bien, él y yo en nuestro mundo, sin embargo porque, quien es ella y que le da derecho a acercarse tanto a sempai.**

**Estaban sempai y una chica bajita de piel blanca y cabello largo castaño ojos violetas usando un hermoso vestido rojo, no sé por qué, no era la primera vez que sempai hablaba con una chica, pero por alguna razón me sentí… extraña, sentí la necesidad de acercarme así que me dirigí hacia ellos.**

Kashima: Sempai.

**Salude interrumpiendo sus risas.**

Hori: Kashima.

Kashima: Quien es su amiga sempai.

Hori: Kashima te presento a Sakí, Sakí te presento a Kashima el príncipe del club de teatro en el que estoy.

Sakí: Mucho gusto Kashima-chan, Masayuki me hablo mucho sobre ti.

Kashima: Enserio, porque a mí nunca me había hablado sobre ti.

Hori: Eso es porque no era algo de tu incumbencia.

**Hice como si nada, a sempai le gustaba ser siempre un poco cruel conmigo no había nada especial en eso.**

Kashima: Y Sakí-chan cuál es tu relación con sempai.

**No sé por qué pregunte eso pero ambos se sonrojaron por mi pregunta, ella bajo la vista al piso dulcemente y el, comenzó a rascarse la cabeza.**

Sakí: Bueno, nosotros somos…

Hori: Somos ex novios.

Sakí: Pero ahora somos muy bueno amigos.

**Esas palabras me dolieron, mucho más que cualquier otra cosa que me allá dicho sempai antes, más que cuando me golpea y me ignora.**

Kashima: Ya veo, así que después de todo a sempai le gustan las chicas lindas.

Sakí: No digas esas cosas.

**Ella se sonrojo por mis palabras, lo admito ella es toda una princesa, pero por primera vez no sentí ganas de ser un príncipe, sentí que iba a llorar y no sé por qué, así que como toda buena actriz que soy me fui de allí sin levantar sospechas.**

Kashima: Bueno, me voy a ensayar mis diálogos para la siguiente obra, nos vemos sempai, nos vemos sakí-chan.

**Así fue como llegue aquí, al baño de chicas, el último cubículo, era la primera vez que lo hacía, la primera vez que lloraba y no sabía por qué.**

**Estaba sollozando tranquilamente cuando alguien toco la puerta.**

''Oye estas bien''

**Reconocí la voz, era la de Chiyo, no sé por qué pero me deje guiar por mis impulsos, abrí la puerta y me abalance a ella.**

Chiyo: Kashima-kun ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué lloras?, ¿qué tienes?

Kashima: No lo sé.

Chiyo: Entonces dime que hacías antes de venir a llorar.

Kashima: Estaba hablando con sempai y su…

**Volví a romper en llanto abrazando a Chiyo.**

Chiyo: Y quien, con quien estaba sempai.

Kashima: Su ex novia.

**Chiyo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se levantó.**

Chiyo: Vamos Kashima-kun, hablare con los senseis para que te deje ir a casa y que te acompañe.

**Tal y como dijo fue a hablar con nuestros maestro y me llevo a casa.**

**El recorrido hasta casa fue lento y yo y Chiyo-chan íbamos en total silencio al entrar a la casa mis hermanos estaban sorprendidos, pues nunca había llevado a una amiga a casa ni siquiera a mis princesas.**

Kashima: Ella es mi amiga Chiyo, estaremos en mi cuarto no vallan a molestar.

Chiyo: Gusto en conocerlos.

**Ella hiso una reverencia y nos dirigimos a mi habitación.**

**Mi habitación, era normal, no muy grande, pintada de celeste con una cama de sábanas blancas un computador un librero un armario y un espejo de pies a cabeza.**

Chiyo: Que linda habitación.

Kashima: Gracias, sobre lo que paso en el baño…

**Me incline y pedí disculpas por haber hecho que ella me viera en ese estado tan deplorable, después de todo Chiyo es una chica.**

Chiyo: No te disculpes.

**Ella sonrió y la habitación queda en un silencio incomodo…**

Chiyo: Kashima-kun.

Kashima: ¿Qué pasa?

Chiyo: Que sientes tu por Hori sempai realmente.

**Esa pregunta me cayó como vale de agua fría, en realidad me había quedado en blanco no sabía que responder.**

Kashima: Yo, él es mi querido sempai.

Chiyo: Solo eso.

**No sabía que decir.**

Chiyo: No siente que cuando lo ves que tu corazón se acelera, que cuando te habla sientes mariposas en el estómago, que cuando él está feliz tú eres feliz, que te gusta cuando él te elogia.

Kashima: No, no es tan simple, cuando lo veo mi corazón no se acelera, se detiene, cuando me habla no siento mariposas en el estómago, cuando me habla siento que todo a mi alrededor desaparece, odio que este feliz y yo no ser la razón de esa felicidad, no me gusta solo cuando me elogia yo soy feliz incluso cuando me golpea porque sé que solo me golpea a mí.

**Deje salir todo lo que sentía, y sentí como un peso se iba de mis hombros.**

Chiyo: Ya veo, Kashima-kun ya sé por qué lloraste al ver a Hori sempai y su ex novia

Kashima: ¿Por qué?

Chiyo: Porque tú estabas celosa.

Kashima: Celosa, pero ¿por qué?

Chiyo: Acaso no es obvio.

Kashima: Que es obvio.

Chiyo: Tú estabas celosa porque, te gusta Hori sempai, no, tus amas a Hori sempai, estas total y completamente enamorada de Hori sempai.

**Me sonroje, como se le ocurre a Chiyo decir semejantes cosas tan a la ligera, porque es decir no puedo estar enamorada de sempai, él es, yo soy, simplemente no puedo… o si.**

Chiyo: No es nada de lo que debas avergonzarte Kashima kun, después de todo tu eres una chica no es así.

Kashima: Pero en todo caso aunque a mí me guste sempai es obvio que a él no le puede gustar alguien como yo, yo vi a su ex novia, ella era hermosísima, era una verdadera princesa.

**Nunca creí que mis propias palabras podrían lastimarme tanto, hasta ese momento.**

Chiyo: Eso no es cierto, Kashima-kun es una persona grandiosa.

Kashima: Pero no soy como ella, no soy pequeña ni adorable y no uso ropa linda como esa.

Chiyo: Entonces quieres cambiar.

Kashima: ¿Qué?

Chiyo: Serias capaz de cambiar por Hori sempai.

**No fue necesario pensarlo, yo por sempai haría lo que fuera.**

Kashima: Por supuesto, pero es imposible para mi cambiar.

Chiyo: Es cierto, yo no puedo transformar a Kashima kun en una chica pequeña, pero definitivamente puedo hacerla ver bonita y femenina, en cuanto al carácter, Kashima kun es muy dulce y encantadora, y en todo caso ¿acaso Kashima-kun no es un excelente actor?, porque no puede comportarse como una chica dulce e ingenua.

**Las palabras de Chiyo me llenaron de valor.**

Kashima: Tienes razón.

Chiyo: Bien, entonces está decidido mañana mismo comenzaremos el plan ¡ATRAPAR A HORI SEMPAI!

Kashima: Pero…

Chiyo: ¿Te quieres echar para atrás sin haberlo intentado?

Kashima: No es eso, es solo que, ¿de donde se supone que saque ropa femenina y maquillaje?, como podrías imaginarte no tengo nada de eso.

Chiyo: No te preocupes, me encargare de eso, ahora descansa ya verás que mañana a primera hora me encontrare aquí y te hare lucir como toda una señorita.

Kashima: Gracias Chiyo.

Chiyo: ¿Para qué estamos las amigas?

**Después de eso acompañe a Chiyo a la salida, quise acompañarla hasta su casa pero ella insistió en que podía irse por su cuenta, y después de un buen rato termine dejándola irse por su cuenta, cuanto entre de regreso a casa, mis hermanos mayores estaban de brazos cruzados en la sala, de repente el mayor de los tres pregunto.**

Kyosuke: Yuu, ¿ella te hizo algo?

Kashima: ¿Qué?

Hitoshi: ¿Te dijo cosas feas?

Kashima: Para nada, Chiyo nunca haría algo así.

Soichiro: No mientas Yuu chan tus ojos están hinchados es obvio que tu estuviste llorando.

Kyosuke: Desde que eras pequeña incluso si te caías tú nunca lloraste, si no fue ella entonces ¿quién te hizo llorar?

Kashima: Ese no es su problema.

Hitoshi: Es por ese sempai tuyo no es así, ese infeliz que siempre te molesta.

Kashima: Sempai no es ningún infeliz, él se enoja conmigo porque me porto mal eso es todo, y si él es la razón por la que llore o no es su problema, y por cierto mañana mi amiga vendrá muy temprano en la mañana adiós.

**Sin decir nada más me dirigí a mi habitación antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera decir nada más, como se atrevían a llamar a sempai infeliz, no tenían ningún derecho, es mas ellos ni siquiera se preocupaban de que saliera de noche sola porque de repente les importaba tanto que llorara.**

**Con esa clase de pensamientos en mente me quede profundamente dormida.**

Chiyo: ¡Despierta!

**Al despertarme con lo primero con lo que me encontré fue a Chiyo ya vestida con el uniforme de la escuela.**

Chiyo: Rápido no hay tiempo que perder, ¿tienes idea de lo que costo despertarte?

**Sin más me levante, y vi el reloj eran las 4 de la mañana y la escuela empezaba a las 8**.

Kashima: Chiyo por qué tan temprano.

Chiyo: La belleza requiere tiempo, ahora, anda a bañarte ya prepare la tina, mientras tanto yo sacare todos lo necesario.

**Le obedecí y me dirigí al baño, era extraño, la tina tenia agua caliente de color rosa, ¿cómo se logra ese color?, me metí y pude sentir e delicioso aroma a flores, estuve ahí un buen rato por primera vez relajándome en el baño, hasta que Chiyo entro de la nada y dijo.**

Chiyo: Ya fue suficiente.

**Me levante de la tina, me puse una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabello, Salí del baño y lo que observe me dejo atónita, no sé de donde había salido pero en mi tocador donde no había nada más que polvo, estaba lleno de cosas que quien sabe que sean.**

**En mi cama yacía un uniforme femenino de nuestra escuela aparentemente nuevo junto con algún artilugio extraño.**

Chiyo: Primero, vamos a secar tu cabello, sácate eso.

**Me jalo y me sentó en una silla, me saco la toalla de la cabeza, y tomo una secadora, si hasta yo sé que es un secador de pelo, pero era la primera vez que veía uno rosado.**

**Luego de secar mi pelo, Chiyo me pidió vestirme, lo cual hice, pero sin mirarme al espejo puesto que Chiyo quería que fuese una sorpresa.**

**Ya estando vestida chillo se acercó a mí con uno pedazos de cabello bastante largo de el mismo color que el mio.**

Kashima: ¿Qué es eso?

Chiyo: Son extensiones, es la única forma de hacer que el cabello de Kashima-kun sea más largo, ahora caya.

**Fueron los momentos más aburridos de mi vida sentada una hora solo para que me pusieran más cabello.**

Chiyo: Listo, ahora lo más importante.

Kashima: ¿Qué? aún no termina.

Chiyo: Por supuesto que no, aún falta el maquillaje.

**La verdad no duro mucho pero hubo momentos muy incomodos, como cuando me paso ese pequeño cepillito negro por las pestañas superiores e inferiores. **

**Al terminar se me quedo viendo con una cara de orgullo y dijo.**

Chiyo: Te vez hermosa definitivamente Hori sempai va a babear por ti.

Kashima: ¿Estas segura?

Chiyo: Claro, solo mírate.

**En ese momento Chiyo quito la manta del espejo de cuerpo entero que se hallaba en mi habitación, y me quede sin palabras, ¿quién era esa chica tan bonita de allí?, ¿era yo?, no me miraba como un príncipe, me veía como una de mis princesa, o más bonita si no es muy pretencioso de mi parte decirlo.**

Chiyo: ¿Qué te parece?

Kashima: Hiciste magia.

Chiyo: Claro que no, esta es tu cara solo hice uno que otro retoque tú ya eras hermosa.

**Me le abalance de nuevo pero esta vez con una gran felicidad dentro de mí.**

Kashima: Gracias Chiyo.

Chiyo: No me lo agradezcas aun, todavía nos falta algo, quiero que me muestres como saludarías a Hori sempai normalmente.

Kashima: Sempai~

**Hice lo que me pidió y tal como lo haría normalmente corrí y la abrace. **

Chiyo: No, recuerda que debes ser más femenina y delicada, ahora imagina que eres un príncipe tímido y debes presentarte con una princesa que te gusta.

Kashima: Hola, ¿cómo estas sempai?

**Me sonroje y sonreí mientras decía esa palabras con una voz dulce.**

Chiyo: Muy bien, solo mantén en mente que eres un personaje tímido y recatado y todo estará bien.

**Cuando vi el reloj ya eran las 7:20 tomando en cuenta los 10 minutos de camino y 10 minutos en el tren, nos quedaba 20 minutos libres, tiempo suficiente para desayunar.**

Chiyo: Ya prepare tu bolso con maquillaje para retoques y los cuadernos del día, y prepare 2 bentos para que invites a Hori-sempai en el almuerzo que nos falta.

**Chiyo era realmente muy graciosa, como es que se dio cuenta de mi sentimiento hacia Hori sempai pero no puede notar que lo que nos falta por hacer es que desayunemos.**

Kashima: Lo que falta es que desayunemos, vamos hoy le toco a mi padre hacer el desayuno.

**Ambas bajamos sin tomar en cuenta las reacciones que podrían tener mis hermanos y mi padre.**

**Mis hermanos estaban sentados dos de espaldas a mí y mi padre y mi otro hermano estaban en la cocina.**

Kashima: Buenos días.

**Todos dijeron buenos días desde su lugares sin moverse, pero fue cuando Chiyo saludo que mi padre salió de la cocina para conocerla y mis hermanos se giraron para ver a la invitada, que el tiempo pareció detenerse, todo estaba en silencio. **

Kaito (el papa de Kashima): Yuu, ¿eres tú?

Kashima: Claro ¿quién más podría ser?

Chiyo: no recuerda debes estar totalmente metida en el papel.

Kashima: Cierto, que dices padre por supuesto que soy yo.

**Mis hermanos los tres estaban que un elefante les entraría a la boca de tan abiertas que estaban. **

Kaito: Bien siéntense a comer.

**Los 6 estamos sentados en la mesa comiendo en silencio cuando mi padre pregunto:**

Kaito: Yuu ¿a que debemos ese cambio tan radical?

Kashima: Bueno…

**Me sonroje y desvíe la mirada.**

Chiyo: Lo debemos al amor Kashima-san.

**En ese momento me sonroje más y envés de desviar la mirad la tape con mis manos, como se le ocurría a Chiyo decir eso frente a mi familia.**

Kaito: Oh ¿enserio?

**Dijo como si nada mientras seguía comiendo.**

Kyosuke: ¿Quién es el tipo que te hizo vestirte de esa forma?

Kashima: Sempai no me obligo, yo lo hice por mi cuenta.

Soichiro: Así que, después de todo es ese sempai tuyo del que estas enamorada.

Hitoshi: Y por qué viniste con los ojos hinchados ayer.

Kashima: B-bueno

Kaito: Kyosuke, Hitoshi y Soichiro dejen de molestar a su hermana, ella ya es bastante grande para decidir esas cosas por si sola este tipo de cosas y ustedes sus hermanos solo deben apoyarla.

Kashima: Gracias papá.

**Dije con nostalgia al ver el apoyo de mi padre.**

Kaito: Caro que debo conocerlo, cuando traerás al yernito para que lo inspeccionemos.

Kashima: Este, no creo que…

Chiyo: Ya es tardísimo, lo sentimos señor Kashima pero esto lo resolveremos en otro momento vamos.

**Así Chiyo y yo nos levantamos de la mesa tomamos nuestros platos a medias y los dejamos en el lavabo, y tomamos los bentos que Chiyo preparo, luego salimos y emprendimos el camino a la escuela, durante todo el camino pasaron cosas extrañas, es decir estoy acostumbrada a la atención pero, esto se sentía diferente.**

**Todos los chico de la calle nos saludaban, las otras chica me miraban feo.**

**Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela Chiyo me retoco el maquillaje y se despidió de mí. **

Chiyo: Buena suerte Kashima-kun, recuerda, en cada receso debes venir a mi salón a retocar el maquillaje, pero si algo pasa puedes ir en cualquier momento.

Kashima: Ok, pero ¿porque todos me miran así?

Chiyo: Es lo mismo que cuando eres un príncipe solo que ahora cómo eres una princesa envés de princesas tienes a príncipes atrás de ti y las que eres tus princesas están molestas por ver a una princesa más bonita que ellas.

Kashima: Entiendo.

**Así entramos una tras la otra, Chiyo insistió en que no entráramos juntas, así que yo solita -bajo las atentas miradas de todos- me dirigí a mi salón, al entrar a él con el primero que me tope fue con Mikoshiba. **

Mikoshiba: Hola hermosa, eres nueva, si deseas puedo mostrarte todo por aquí.

Kashima: De que hablas Mikoshiba.

**De repente el envés de sonrojarse como lo haría normalmente se me quedo viendo.**

Mikoshiba: ¿Kashima?

Kashima: ¿Qué pasa?

Mikoshiba: ¿Qué demonios te paso? ¿porque estas así vestida?

**El parecía estar asustado, lo ignore y me senté, después de explicarles al profesor y a todos los demás que se trataba de mí, ellos pensaron que lo hacía por el club de teatro, y deje que lo pensaran, ni loca iba a decirles la verdadera razón, en el receso iba a dirigirme donde Chiyo para luego ir al club de teatro, pero todos los chicos me estaba siguiendo, mientras intentaban hablar conmigo.**

-Oye Kashima ¿Por qué no te vistes así más seguido?

Kashima: No lo sé.

-No tienes novio.

Kashima: no en este momento.

-Y tienes a alguien que te guste

Kashima: Adiós…

**Corrí y entre a refugiarme al salón de Chiyo**

Chiyo: Kashima-kun llegas justo a tiempo.

**Me senté y Chiyo e hizo un pequeño retoque, luego salí y me dirigí al club de teatro, pero a medio camino…**

Hori: Oye, ¿has visto a Kashima?

**Me di vuelta y lo vi, no me reconoció.**

Hori: Kashima,¿ que demonio es esto?

Kashima: Sempai, bueno es que…

Hori: No importa, solo quería decirte que el ensayo de hoy se cancela, pero que a la salida te reúnas con el resto de los integrantes en el club porque hay alguien que quiero que conozcan.

**Sempai hablaba con una cara de decepción en su rostro.**

Kashima: Entiendo, ahí estaré.

**Él se dio la vuela y comenzó a caminar, entonces yo avance a paso rápido para llegar a su lado, y sin decir nada estuvimos caminando un buen rato, él iba a todos los salones e informaba a todos los miembros del club el hecho de la cancelación de las actividades, yo me sentía feliz era la primera vez que no me golpeaba al nomas verme hasta que él se detuvo en seco, y se me quedo viendo.**

Kashima: ¿Qué pasa?

Hori: ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Kashima: No, ¿por qué?

Hori: Bueno, haz estado siguiéndome, y es algo irritante.

Kashima: Es que me preguntaba si sempai no desea almorzar conmigo hoy.

Hori: No traigo almuerzo, planeaba comer en la cafetería.

Kashima: No se preocupe por eso sempai, yo traje 2 almuerzos.

Hori: Está bien, pero deja de seguirme, te veo en el siguiente receso.

Kashima: Sí.

**Después de eso él se marchó, estaba funcionando, él no me rechazo cuando lo invite, eso significa que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo ahora que me veo más linda, bueno, aún quedan unos minutos de receso, iré a comprar algo de pan.**

**Fui e hice fila para la máquina expendedora, pero los chicos que se encontraban frente a mí me dieron su turno, es realmente extraño que se comporte así conmigo.**

**El timbre sonó y entre a mi salón, las clases transcurrieron con relativa normalidad, con todos mirándome en vez de prestar atención a la clase, pronto llego la hora del almuerzo, todo saldría como se había planeado, tome los bentos y fui a recoger a sempai a su salón, entre a su aula y hay está sentado en su asiento y hablando con algunos compañeros, al verme puso un cara extraña, y dejo de hablar con ellos para dirigirse a la salida, solo comenzó a caminar y dijo ''a donde vamos'' yo solo me quede callada y lo guie a la azotea, el lugar más romántico de la escuela, y puse abajo el letrero de no pasar, sempai estaba callado mirándome extrañado, cuando nos sentamos uno a lado del otro le di su bento.**

**El dio un solo bocado, me devolvió la comida, se levantó y dijo:**

Hori: ¿Quién preparo la comida?

**Deje los dos bentos a un lado y me levante yo también.**

Kashima: ¿Cómo supiste que no fui yo?

Hori: Tú a duras penas cocinas, esto sabe cómo algo que prepara alguien que cocina seguido.

Kashima: Ya veo.

**Me sentí algo avergonzada de que sempai descubriera que no fui yo la que cocino.**

Hori: ¿Y por qué decidiste vestirte de esa forma tan ridícula?

Kashima: ¿Ridícula?

Hori: Que pasa con el cabello largo, y de donde sacaste el uniforme y por qué usas tanto maquillaje que no conoces las reglas de la escuela no debes ser tan llamativa.

**Caí de rodillas al suelo**

Kashima: ¡S-SOLO QUERIA SER UN POCO MÁS FEMENINA! ¡SEMPAI ESTA SIENDO INJUSTO!

Hori: ¡FEMENINA!¡ERES TAN NARSISISTA QUE LA ATENCION DE TODAS LA CHICAS NO TE BASABA TAMBIEN QUERIAS A TODOS LOS HOMBRE SOBRE TI! PUES ¿¡ADIVINA QUE!? ¡TUS TRUCOS RIDICULOS NO FUNCIONARAN CONMIGO!

Kashima: ¡T-TE EQUIVOCAS! ¡YO NO LO HICE CON ESE PROPOSITO!

Hori: ENTONCES ¿¡POR QUE TENIAS QUE VENIR VIENDOTE TAN RIDICULA JUSTO EL DIA DE HOY!?

Kashima: ¡YO SOLO QUERIA SER COMO SAKI-CHAN!

Hori: ¿Qué?

**El bajo la voz y me miro con una expresión confusa, yo solo me deje caer y comencé a llorar, sin importar que el maquillaje se corriera.**

Hori: ¿Porque querías verte como sakí?

Kashima: Porque a sempai solo le gustas las chicas lindas y creí, creí que, ¡CREI QUE SI ME COMBERTIA EN UNA CHICA LINDA SEMPAI SE FIJARIA EN MI!

Lo había dicho, de la manera más estúpida y miserable posible, yo hice todo lo que pude cambie en todos los aspectos solo para volverme la chica ideal de sempai, pero el simplemente me desplomo como lo hace siempre, podría ser que el simplemente no me soportar, me odia tanto que no puede permitirse fijarse en mí.

Yo lloraba cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos, el solo seguía parado observándome como un niño que mira a las hormigas con aburrimiento.

De repente él se agacho a mi altura y aparto mis manos de mi rostro, tomo mi mentón, para hacerme verlo a los ojos y…

Hori: ¡IDIOTA!...

**Me golpeo en la cabeza con toda su fuerza y de no ser porque ya estaba en el suelo pe abría tirado.**

Hori: ¡NO HAGAS COSAS INNESESARIAS!, ¡TU MALDITA PRINCIPE! ¿¡POR QUE CRES QUE ME FIJHARIA EN TI SI TE VOLBIAS FEMENINA COMO SAKI!? ¡YA TE LO DIJE ESOS TRUCOS NO FUNCIONAN CONMIGO!, ¡PORQUE A MI YA ME GUSTAS!

**Puso su mano en su frente y la otra en su cintura bajo la voz y continúo hablando.**

Hori: A mí me interesas tal y como eres, me gusta ver tu cara sin todo ese inútil maquillaje. Además, prefiero mil veces verte rodeada de chicas que de ese puñado de lobos, ¿cómo se te ocurrió que para gustarme tenías que cambiar? cuando es más que obvio que me gustas tal cual eres porque puede que te golpee y te trate mal y sea agresivo, y sé que a veces me paso un poco, pero nunca estuve tan feliz como el día en que te conocí y cuando apareciste en el club de teatro diciendo querer unirte mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte tanto que no sabía qué hacer, pero luego te conocí mejor y pude manejar mejor cosas y siempre e deseado poder decirte esto es solo que nunca encontré las palabras adecuadas… quiero que sepas que te amo Yuu tal y como eres, aunque agradezco que te ellas esforzado tanto por mí, gracias.

**Él me miro dulcemente por unos minutos, tomo nuevamente mi rostro y me beso, fue un beso dulce y lento el cual por supuesto que correspondí.**

Hori: ¡PERO NO LO VUELVAS A HACER!, ¿QUEDO CLARO?

Kashima: Por supuesto.

**Ambos nos sonreímos el uno al otro.**

Hori: Ahora ve al baño antes de que comiencen las clases.

Kashima: ¿Por qué?

Hori: Tienes toda la cara negra.

**Me levante rápidamente y corrí al baño, y al mirarme en el espejo vi que mi rostro estaba totalmente negro tal y como sempai había dicho, lave mi rostro y me quite las extensiones, quitarlas fue mucho más fácil y rápido que ponérmelas, me dirigí al salón de Chiyo**

Chiyo: Kashima kun, ¿qué paso con el maquillaje y las extensiones?

Kashima: Las cosas no resultaron como lo planeamos.

**Dije rascando mi nuca y bajando mi cabeza.**

Chiyo: Ya veo, no te preocupes a la próxima…

Kashima: No será necesario, creo que entre sempai y yo ya no habrá más problemas.

Chiyo: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

**Levante mi rostro y di la mejor sonrisa que pude**

Kashima: Porque ahora sé que sempai y yo sentimos lo mismo

Chiyo: ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Te felicito!

**Chiyo y yo nos abrazamos y comenzamos a dar saltitos.**

Chiyo: Entonces, ¿ahora son novios?, ¿te invito a salir?

**De repente mi mundo se vino abajo, soy tan tonta como se me ocurre irme corriendo antes de que sempai me pidiera salir juntos, bueno, no importa por lo menos ahora sé que mis sentimientos son correspondidos ya habrá tiempo, nuestra historia de amor solo está comenzando.**

**EXTRA.**

**Al finalizar el día de clases, me dirigí a el salón del club junto con mis demás compañeros donde todos juntos esperamos a que sempai llegara y dijera los que nos tenía que decir, el entro y esa chica estaba con él, yo estaba algo sorprendida.**

Hori: Hola a todos gracias por venir, les presento a Sakí Ichihara.

Sakí: Gusto en conocerlos, hoy estoy aquí porque mi padre el actual coordinador del teatro Sakura se retirara pronto y desea hacer un acto de despedida con actores que no sean los de la compañía, así que busca voluntarios, estuve ablando con su presidente y en conjunto hablamos de la posibilidad de que su club sea el elenco.

Hori: También use el tiempo del ensayo de hoy para hablar con el director e cual acepto, así que siempre y cuando ustedes estén de acuerdo.

**Todos se pusieron eufóricos por la noticia y aceptaron incluso yo, pero no por las mismas razones porque ahora sabía que de lo que hablaban sempai y sakí-chan era de la obra, a todos se nos dieron permisos para que firmaran nuestros encargados, cuando todos por fin se habían retirado solo quedábamos sempai y yo arreglando algunas cosas.**

Kashima: Sempai.

Hori: ¿Qué pasa?.

Kashima: En el almuerzo, cuando me beso, significa eso que estamos saliendo.

**El sempai se sonrojo y pensé que me golpearía como es costumbre, pero en lugar de eso me beso.**

Hori: Claro que si idiota.

Luego de eso salimos y cada quien se dirigió a su casa, sempai es tan lindo, ser su novia será muy entretenido.


End file.
